sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCDB - Jonic's Codec
This may or may not be added into the final game. but i might as well put it up, as a secret taunt Jonic will mentally contact Yuri Violet to get a rundown on the enemy. Unlike Irons Jonic's are actually quite serious but will occasionally show humor. Completed Codec conversations - 30/36 Ion the hedgehog Jonic: ...Yuri what can you get from Ion? Yuri: Ion the hedgehog is just a cover name for a start. His full name is Mike Alexander King, A top member of a gang called the freedom fighters, He controls Atomic Energy and even has shown use of Chaos Energy. Jonic: ....Chaos energy huh.. well he wont be a problem in that aspect. Any other details? Yuri: ... He seems to have some knowledge of Swordsmanship at least thats what i got from mind scanning. Jonic: ... A member of a team.. Swordsman.. and is known by a nickname? Sounds awfully fammiliar Yuri: Well in the many dimensions there are different counterparts of anyone... they dont neccisarily have to be the exact same in name... and looks... and powers..... and species? Jonic: so your saying he might be a dimensional counterpart to me??... I dont buy it. Yuri: Its only a suggestion... I dont know. but what i do know is that you shouldnt hold back. Jonic: Right.. Rage the Hedgehog Jonic: ... i Feel an aura from this hedgehog that dont like it... Yuri: Rage the hedgehog... A Fire controllng hedgehog, his parents were captured and killed by Lord Zurgon, Ironically despite it being his name Rage isnt actually agressive. Jonic: ... Then what is he like. Yuri: from what his mind scan tells me. he's a bit of a jokester but loyal at that. Jonic: ...So no aggresson Yuri: Nope not at all. Like i said. its very very ironic! Jonic: ... so he's a fire master huh.. Guess i need to steer clear of the flames before i strike close Yuri: But what about that flame that appears on your chest? Jonic: ... Breaker... Lets win this together Technisis the Hedgehog Yuri: Jonic Be careful! the mindscan of this person is worrying me.. Jonic: What did you read?.. Yuri: His name is Technisis.. He's really intelegent that it makes Cyrex look simple. "The Master of Technology" he calls himself Jonic: ... Well Nega calls himself that. but if this hedgehog can make machines that dont always explode then he has that title for himself. Yuri: hehe.. yeah, but back to more serious matters, Technisis basically snapped as a child when his mother constantly assuilted and hurt him... what a poor man Jonic: ....Whats with the mask? Yuri: The mask is what covers his sever burns from an incident where he was caught in a fire. I wonder if it helps him breath? Jonic: Do you think he has the force? Yuri: The what!? Jonic Hikarikaze this is no time to joke around. in fact its not like you to make jokes at all! Jonic: Just asking... Millie the golden retriever Yuri: Oh my goodness! what is a little girl doing in this chaos!? Jonic you have to save her and get her out of here! Jonic: ... I think that little girl is older then she looks, and it also looks like she's capeble of fighting on her own.. Besides im stuck here myself until we fix this mess. Yuri: Oh... well.. ok Jonic: So... can you mind scan her? Yuri: Yes...... Lets see.... Her names Millie. A golden retriever from a land called the Galaxy kingdom. Jonic: ...so a Princess from space? ...Guess there are more kingdoms out there.. Yuri: Shes got such a temper on her too! That is no way for a lady to act! especially at that age. If i were her mother i wou--- Jonic: ... Calm yourself.. What else? Yuri: Well shes rather intrested in sports and other athletic activities, as well as fighting. ...Its uncanny but she reminds me of Lydia so much Jonic: ... With that description she could be Lydia's long lost sister Yuri: wouldnt that mean she would be yours too?~ Jonic: .... point taken Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jonic: ...Grr.. not more shadows Yuri: Actually Jonic these are almost like exact copies of you! they even have a simmilar mental wave length. Jonic: Then that means they can do everything i can do... Yuri: That very well might be the case Jonic: They even have copies of Jacob too. Could these be variations of me from different dimensions? Yuri: Well theres only one way to find out... oooh! i wonder if their talking to variations of me at this very second. That would be really really spooky! Jonic: ... Doesnt look like it. Any more advice? Yuri: You already know how dangerous you can get in battle right? Jonic: Indeed...Well here goes ive been fighting myself for a long time internally and quite litterally.. didnt think it would eventually be to such a grand scale. Yuri: Jonic.... Michael the Fox Jonic: .... Yuri: Jonic? are you ok? Jonic: Yuri.. Whatever you do dont dwell to deep in this kids mind. Yuri: Why? Thats Michael the Fox. A 15 year old warrior from a town called knothole. Jonic: Yes... i know Yuri: Then you know that he's Into robotics and hangs out with a Zorua named Jane? Jonic: Yes.. Yuri: Oh... OH i see he's Very fammiliar with you.... My goodness! he's picked so many fights with Oblivion too. Jonic: ...Why do you think he's partially robotic? Yuri: Did you try to stop him? Jonic: For some reason i was never allowed to be involved because he said he could "handle it himself" Yuri: And you just let him!? Jonic: Its what he wanted.. Yuri: *sigh* Jonic... Iron Minerzone the Zonian Jonic: ... Iron so he's here too? Yuri: I cant get a good mental scan of him... he isnt mobian is he? Jonc: no... he's from another world called Zonia from what ive been told... Usually accompanied by a human companion named Shockina Wave Yuri: Then you know how to deal with him? Jonic: ...Yes i need to attack when that Pickaxe isnt in his hands.. And to watch out for his zonitech armor. Yuri: Pickaxe? Zonite-- What?? Jonic: I gather in his world mining is quite the past time... and ive seen that armor he uses.. Very powerful and deadly if used on a life.. But it can backfire if enough hits are landed. Yuri: Wow! you actually got the enemy down carefully. Its a wonder why you even contacted me for this. Jonic: I just wanted to have some morale support i guess Yuri: Really? thats really not like you... Jonic: ... I wonder where his partner Shockina is... Yuri: Ohh this is creepy. What if their talking about you right at this exact moment? Paws the Wolf Yuri: Another wolf? He looks too beastial to be an Ookami... Jonic: ...He isnt for one he doesnt have the markings. Yuri: From what ive found in his mind, his name is Paws. A normally calm individual but will become rather violent if needed be.. He's also a bit sarcastic. Kind of reminds me of you in a sense Jonic: .... I dont think he would apreciate that comparison. Yuri: You think so?.. Whats he doing now? Jonic: he's looking at me... i think he's hearing our conversation and he doesnt look best pleased about it. Yuri: Uh.. oh dear! This is bad.. Especially with that girth on him. he could probably do some really bad physical damage! Jonic: ... The bigger they are the harder they fall. I guess we have to settle this dispute Wolf to Wolf. Yuri: Dont do anything rash ok? Good luck! Chaotic the Hedgehog Jonic: *grumble* Yuri: Whats wrong Jonic? you seem annoyed Jonic: ... Ive met this guy before.. Yuri: Who Chaotic? Well besides being leader of a gang called the Chaos Keepers what else do you know about him? Jonic: He's annoying and hangs out with a just as irritating robot called Speed-man... Yuri: wow... you really dont like this boy do you? Jonic: ...I just dont like people getting involved in my battles... Yuri: But what about the whole team? You let us all get involved. Jonic i know sometimes you need to fight alone.. but please dont carry these burdans alone! Jonic: ....Im sorry i have to, to protect everyone from the danger.. Apallo the Hedgehog Jonic: Yuri What has the mind scan told you about Apallo? Yuri: Apallo the Hedgehog is one of the three children of the Mobi Goddess Lunana, They were seperated from their parents due to big war and ended up on Mobius being seperated from eachother Jonic: A Child of a Goddess? You dont mean that literally right? Yuri: Im afraid i do... But he doesnt seem to be as strong as a God himself. He controls the power of fire and can run at supersonic speeds, after he gained the power of Elemental Control he became able to control other elements too. Jonic: .... This sounds almost to what the scrolls said Amaterasu was capeble of. Yuri: I doubt it was the same method's or strength. After all the scrolls said Amaterasu used the celestial brush. Jonic: ... I sense a Strong powerfull aura in him. this might be a very intense battle i'm going to go through. Yuri: Be careful Jonic... I know youve fought through many tough battles before. but fighting the child of a god is a whole different experiance! Jonic: Theres no one else to fight with me... All i have is you Jacob and... "him" Either way.. I will fight as hard as i ever have to make my way home! Voltron the Hedgehog Jonic: Hmmm... Doesnt look like i can get much at first glance. what have you got Yuri? Yuri: Prince Voltron Wilson Entha, Heir to the throne of a fallen kindgom that was destroyed by a Doctor Eggman. Jonic: ...Kingdoms seem to be an easy target with mad scientists huh.. Yuri: While carrying the ashes of his father Voltron rebuilt the kingdom presumably becomming king. He then scattered the ashes of his father a year later Jonic: ...Anything combat wise? Yuri: Voltron carries a Sword named the Dragon sword and an Ion cannon. he also harnesses the elements of Ice Fire Electricity and Chaos. Jonic: ...Another chaos user... tch that aspect im not worried about. but the other elements will proove to be a problem. Yuri: Thats all i could really get from him.. Im sorry Jonic: ...Thats fine i wasnt expecting much to begin with Sam the Rabbit Yuri: Woah! that rabbit is fast... Jonic: tch... too fast for his own good. Yuri: Sam the Rabbit huh... he's quick on his mind and feet. but he's really weak physically... Grew up with so few friends in a town called Fawkner.. one day a man named lord Zurgon showed up and sent his forces to attack.. Sams Father led an army to combat him but they failed.. Jonic: .....Father.. home... Yuri: ... Yes... your father did something simmilar for the sake of your home too right? Jonic: .... Yuri: ... Moving on. Sam has the ability to attack so fast he can create LIGHTNING effects! this is so unbelievable, how can something move so so fast and not burn themselves out. there must be something keeping him so energized! Jonic: .... Dont think i'll get the chance to find out. Yuri: So do you think you can handle him? Jonic: No problem.. After all Wolves hunt rabbits all the time... Yuri: *laughing* Oh you. Dash the Turtle Jonic: ...Dash the Turtle... Yuri: I dont understand! a turtle that can run at supersonic speed! thats really impossible, and illogical! Jonic: .... Yet its possible for the dead to be revived or the dark in someones heart to become sentient? Yuri: Alright Alright... Point taken well lets see here.... from what i gathered from his mind. Dash has.... *gasp* Jonic: ...yeah.. i can feel the darkness deep inside... Yuri: ...why should anyone bare such dark in their hearts? Jonic: ... wish i knew.. after all ive been fighting mine for as long as i can remember... Yuri: ...Me too. I wish you the deepest of luck Jonic: I will fight to the end no matter how bleak... Amaterasu guide me Yuri: Go make some turtle soup out of him Jonic! Connor the Hedgebot Yuri: Oh goodie! Jonic look its Connor! ...Eh why has he dyed his fur black? Jonic: ...Because that isnt Connor the Spiderhog.. Its someone else. Yuri: Oh.... well silly mistake Jonic: ... I cant get a strong aura from him... almost like he isnt fully alive Yuri: Well after the mind scan i can tell you thats because he's part robot! Isnt that amazing! Jonic: ... Shouldnt that technically make him a cyborg? Yuri: I guess this Connor finds robot easier to say. He's armed with loads of fire arms and weapons of many descriptions. Jonic: ... Surely having that many weapons would weigh you down and prevent you from fighting effectively Yuri: Says the one with four, Mister Four Weapons! Jonic: *Grumble* Yuri: Anyway. Mentally he appears quite unstable... As if he shamelessly quotes from a Video game.. Ugh.. Video games ruining the children of today! Jonic: ...*mumbles* If only you knew where we were right now... Aliona the Cat Yuri: Wow! She looks so charming.. Her name is Aliona the cat. She comes from a set of Islands called the Northamer Islands. Jonic: .. Her aura feels tense.. and shes giving me some angry looks. Yuri: well she has something against men specifically a hedgehog named Tesla. I cant blame her really some men can be really really irrisponsible and annoying. Look at Optimus Jonic: ... Big words but you do realise im a man too right? Yuri: Well at least YOU are mature and respectable. Jonic: ...Anything to know in terms of battle? Yuri: Aliona has Wind abilities and by god does she use them! If your not careful she might sweep you into the air! Jonic: ...Look at those clothes.. she looks like she lives in the 70's.. I guess some people do like to live in the past i suppose. Yuri: Oh... maybe she's a woman of ladyship! We would get on so well!. Jonic: ... And what if she is a rank higher then Baroness? Yuri: . . . Dont hold back on her Jonic! Jonic: ... I dont like to hit a woman.. but at the same time i have no darn choice.. Amaterasu forgive me. Captain Bird Jonic: ...Why is that bird looking so distressed? Yuri: Thats Captain Bird and to be totally honest with you, He really really doesnt want to be here. In fact he's so scared and timid it makes me wonder how he even got the name Captain. Jonic: ... I wish he would keep quiet though... he shoulldnt be letting everyone know we're in a game... Yuri: exc---- Wait what?.. Jonic: Oh nothing.... Yuri: Riiight.... I dont trust you sometimes Jonic Jonic: What bothers me is that if he's so scared to fight. how does he plan to defend himself? Yuri: Well he can hit you.. but otherwise he can attack with guns. Jonic: Guns huh.. I get the feeling alot of fighters here went to the same shop... Yuri: .... What ARE you going on about?? Your acting like you know something. Jonic: Try not to think about it too much Yuri.. its for the best Venice the Mink Yuri: Ugh!.... Jonic: !? Whats wrong?? Yuri: The power that Venice has is really strong.. im not even sure if i can get much infofmation from a mind scan... Jonc: I see... What do you have for now? Yuri: Venice comes from the future of the Dimension youve been going to to find Cyrex... The future he comes from is very peaceful. All though why he's here is a mystery to me. Jonic: I wish i knew... What can he do? Yuri: Venice has control over an energy called Blitz energy, A type of energy that is fire and lightning fused together... But it looks like Psychic energy! Jonic: ... That is rather confusing.. Especially since your a Psychic yourself, Yuri: Theres more... When put under a great amount of pressure or pain Venice will go into a phase he calls "Rage Shift" that will make him stronger at the cost of sanity. Jonic: ...It sounds just like a Trance Mode... Yuri: Perhaps due to your influence with Spirtiual Bursts in the past. the people of the future began to harness their own variaton. I really dont know.. Jonic: ... I really doubt and i really hope that isnt the case... Yuri: Either way... this mink isnt an easy Target Jonic so be on your best guard. Jonic: ...Im on it Lexus Lex the Politoad Yuri: *Gasp* Goodness gracious! that Politoad doesnt look right. has evolution finally taken a different turn on Pokemon in another world? Jonic: ... I doubt it.. he seems to only look like one.. i doubt he truely is a Pokemon Yuri: I guess that might be... but do be careful. Are you fammiliar with what a Politoad usually does? Jonic: Bombard its foes with water attacks and hypnosis.. somehow i doubt that will work here. but ok Yuri: You mean he might not be able to use moves? Jonic: From what ive seen no.. he just seems to slap people with his antenna and attacks that Pokemon dont use... Yuri: Then he must be a hybrid...which means... Jonic: theres always a chance of him being Genetic.. dont think the worst yet Yuri: Well... eheh yeah silly me. Jonic: Well.. time to catch him and get some answers Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Yuri: Lydia!? What on mobius is she doing here!? Jonic: Guess she ended up in the same mess as me... Yuri: Oooo this just upsets me! she was supposed to be collecting something for me! Jonic: ...Shes still got that agility.. and physical strength.. no range and poor recovery.. yep ive got her all written down Yuri: Well of course you would! your her brother. It would be rather insensitive if you didnt know all about her! Jonic: i feel theres still things i need to learn... Yuri: What is that supposed to mean!? Jonic: After all.. Me and her never grew up together Yuri: Well... Thats quite true i guess. Ah.. Sibling love. which reminds me i must contact my sister someday. Rekk Scratch Gavin the Mongoose Jonic: ... Somethings not right... This Mongoose's is giving off non mobian aura. Yuri: You honestly wont beleive this thats because Gavin was originally human from a planet called Earth! A sole survivor from when a space ship crashed on the bus he was in... Oh goodness those poor kids. Jonic: ..A human... becomming a mobian? Yuri: Yes! His new life as a Mongoose involves being guardian of something called the Core Cube, His power seems to be of a simmilar force and energy... Jonic: .... So he just abandoned his home to live life anew?... You have to be brave to do that... Yuri: With different cores Gavin can infuse himself with different elements. But at the same time that must give him the weaknesses of the elements he's enfused himself with. Jonic: Either way.. I shouldnt take this guy lightly.. Yuri: It only makes me wonder.. Would Oblvion attempt to Gavin? after all he is human at heart... Jonic: ... If its human or anyone fighting for a human.. Oblivion will no doubt kill... the sad fate of what lies deep in my heart.. Peach Lightwater the Waterian Jonic: !!!... Peach!? Yuri: I dont understand... Peach too? Jonic: ... I dont want to fight her... nor do i want to hurt her Yuri: Jonc Please... this may be hard but sometimes you just need to fight Jonic: ...But... Yuri: ... I wish there was another way i honestly do.. Remember that Peach is the Princess of Aquarius Eternus. She was sent to our Islands long ago. While she has the power to heal with soothing waters, she at the same time can be devestating in battle with her water techniques. Especially her secret technique True Typhoon! Jonic: Yes... I know about her all too well, after all we... Yuri: .... Jonic: ..To fight the Princess of Water the one i love with all my heart and every burning spirit.. Why is fate so cruel to me? It pains me. so so much... Amaterasu... please forgive my sins for what i am about to do... Yuri: .... Jonic.. Jonic: Im fine.. Your right i have no choice. I only hope she knows i dont mean anything by what im about to do to her. Yuri: Please.. you dont have to do this is if you dont feel up to it! Do not Force yourself to battle. Its not right! Jonic: ...Peach... Im sorry Jaki the Coyote Jonic: Another tough contender on the field... Yuri who is this? Yuri: This is Jaki the Coyote. She comes from the same a town called Furville. She grew up with her mother alone, her Father left because he was a wanted thief. Jonic: I actually remember her now. We met one time during a snowstorm in a city Yuri: Whats so special about a snowstorm? I mean we've been through alot of them together with the team. Jonic: It was during the summer... Yuri: The Summer?! How on earth does that work!? Jonic: Its a long story.. ill tell you sometime. Yuri: Well ok... anyway back on track. She's grown up to be quite the fighter. A Very skilled Kickboxer able to shatter boards with ease. Jonic: .....Sometimes a persons most deadly weapon is their fists. but she doent look like she has anything to combat range. Yuri: Doesnt seem like the best way to fight does it? Anyway Despite being quite fierce in battle Jaki has abandonment issues, so she can be a bit clingy with others. Jonic: ... I hear that but it isnt really going to help me in this fight. Yuri: Just try and keep your distance. thats all i can really suggest Kyo the Echidna Yuri: Oh my great goodness! Jonic look! its an echidna! Jonic: ...So thats what an Echidna looks like? Not what i expected Yuri: Perhaps Echidnas still live in other dimensions. Jonic: ...Probably explains why i havnt found any other Ookami in that one dimension.. Yuri: Kyo is quite an agressive and easily angered individual. He can be very very rude sometimes but other times he really tries to be nice... Jonic: ... Its always the aggressive ones isnt it? Yuri: His bizzare fighting powers involve stretching his body out to at least 10 feet. Jonic: So he has an elsatic body? tch.. typical someone who can fight at close range from a distance. Yuri: you know.. your not exactly helpless yourself with your weapons and abilities Jonic: Im aware.. time to settle a racial conflict from the ancient ages between Ookami and Echidna... Yuri: Go get him Jonic! Burst the Fox Hedge Blackstone Yuri: Jonic look out! Jonic: Why whats wrong? Yuri: That's Hedge... He has a Sword that controls Shadows Jonic: ... That is kind of discouraging... It doesnt look like he's using the right sword though. What else does he have? Yuri: He has a huge amount of Chaos powers as well.. Jonic: ... So besides that sword he's pretty much not a threat.. Yuri: Not quite he has one final power called Mechakinesis, where he can absorb various devices and use them to his own advantage.. Jonic: I find that quite hard to beleive.. Are you not just making things up? Yuri: I--- Ugh.. .you'll find out for yourself Junior the Hedgehog Jonic: Isnt that Apallo?.. He looks different Yuri: Its Apallo but he's a different Apallo. Apallo Junior to be exact Jonic: Apallo Junior?. Yuri: Junior is Apallo's son from an alternate timeline. He's grown up to be a skilled swordsman like you and works in his own buisness called the Solar Flare Hunters Co. Their a bunch of Bounty hunters you know! Jonic: How different is he from his father exactly? Yuri; Not very different but for some reason he prefers to fight with Fire and occasionally a trinity of attacks Jonic: Like father like son... Yuri: You should know after all~ Jonic: ....yeah.. im proud of my kids so much Hammerhead Turner Jonic: ...This guy's a bit tall for a Mobian.. Yuri: Thats Hammerhead Turner Jonic, Hammerhead Is Originally a human who was born in the town of Dallas in a place Texas. Jonic: So im guessing something caused him to change greatly. Yuri: According to his memories he got caught in a freak accident that sent him to a planet called Ecopa. He befriended the queen and ended up as the mayor of a town called Ubrania Jonic: ... One bad thing in life leads to one great thing in life it seems. Yuri: Well of course. You went through an absoloute living hell and back. But you met Me and Other people who care about you. Jonic: ... Yeah your right. Hmm... That gun... I take it he has more on his person? Yuri: Actually Besides a few firearms. Hammerhead has a large range of abilities. His black Gloves for example can create shockwaves that rumble the sound barrier, He also carries a long pole he calls the lightning rod. He uses it to conduct electricity and send it right back at you! You better watch out for that! Jonic: Hmph.. Guess he's more versatile then he looks. Im going to have to go in carefully like you said... Wes the Shadow Wolf Jonic: Wes?? He's here too? Yuri: Jonic you know this person? Jonic: ... Yes i do.. Wes is a tourtured soul from another world... A world where just Humans and Pokemon exist... Yuri: But... he looks like a Mobian! Jonic: From what he told me.. he comes from a place called the Orre Region. He was happy with his wife Rui... She was pregnant with his child. Yuri: What happend?.. Jonic: I beleive he said a place called Realgem tower exploded taking down the enemy orginization known as Cipher.. Rui was caught in the blast along with Wes's Espeon.. Yuri: *gasp* thats horrible! that must be so tearing in his heart. Jonic: ..With only his Umbreon left Wes gave chase to them and ended up here through a dimensional rift. The transportation left a horrible effect on his body turning him to a Mobian.. After a Cyrex attack i had to help him fight off Lizardmen.. the struggle nearly killed him. but by letting his heart open up the shadows he obtained his weapon the Shadow Blade... Yuri: ... That poor poor man.. Jonic: ... I know full well what he's going through after all... I lost you once and Amaterasu banish me if i let you or anyone else die again Yuri: Jonic.. Thank you.. And do your best like always! Arid the Mountain Lion Demento the Mad Cyndriz the Cat Jonic: Looks like we have a bounty hunter over here... Yuri: Cyndriz.. a lowely criminal on the run from justice. Ugh! despicible! I honestly hope he gets whats comming! Jonic: ...His crimes include? Yuri: Oh stealing possessions of others! Selling them off for drinking money too. He must really really be nasty! Jonic: ..Not all theives are cruel people.. i used to be one remember? Yuri: Oh.. yes right... I shouldnt just assume like that. Im sorry Jonic: Any information to look out for while fighting him?.. If he's going to turn into some fleshy monster or snake man mutant, i honestly want to know. Yuri: Lets see... His glove gives him the power of Fire! And he has a form known as a Gold form which makes him stronger and durable. Jonic: ...This is going to be a long day.. But then again theres more then one way to skin a cat! Yuri: Im rooting for you Jonic! good luck! Ron the Mink Ravoka the Wolf Jonic: Yuri.. Theres an Echidna here.... or is it a Wolf? Yuri: Thats Ravoka the Wolf Jonic. He was raised by the Onueo clan after his parents just flat out left him. What Irrisponible parents! People like that shouldnt be trusted with children in the first place! That just really upsets me! Jonic: ....So he's a wolf?? Yuri: Yes.. He's a wolf all though he doesnt look like one i agree. Ap-ar-antly he's the embodiment of Darkness and the holder of a stone called the Ultra Emerald too. Jonic: ...Embodiment of Darkness huh?... I wonder if he ever met Yami? Yuri: I personally doubt it... Anyway His battle tactics include fighting with spiked fists and moving with high speed. Jonic: ...So Fast and Strong... Which means he's extremely fragile.. Yuri: Dont go breaking anything Jonic. Id hate to see you get in trouble for assuilt! especially by what could very well be Attempted murder! Ferno the Dragon Jonic: What is this guy?... He doesnt look like anything ive seen in our world. Yuri: Thats Ferno the Dragon Jonic. He's naturally Scottish beng born on a mountain to the northen regions of a place called Scotland. His Egg was the sole survivor when the rest were smashed by a very rude military force! Jonic: A Dragon?.. I didnt know Mobians could be such a species. Yuri: Well considering this isnt our world. Anything can happen across the multiverse. Even Dragons.. Jonic: ... At least he doesnt have 8 heads... History would repeat itself again recreating the battle of Amaterasu versus the Dreaded Orochi... Yuri: As his name and species imply Ferno can breath fire. Alot of his techniques harness alot of intense flame action! Oh gosh... I feel like a Mystical Princess in a Knight movie! Jonic: ... tch.. Except your not in distress your right here talking to me on how to battle him. Yuri: Yes that part is true. but youve always been a brave knight havnt you?? Jonic: ...Only to those who put too much faith in me... Talon the Velociraptor Jonic: ...Gh.. This guy is really aggressive and fast.. Its a wonder how they went extinct.. Yuri: The Ice age was mostly their undoing.. not to mention the meteor that destroyed their food source. Jonic: ... But that doesnt explain what he is doing here. Yuri: Im afraid his mind is too scattered for me to mind scan him... all i can gather is he is a Genetic creation! Jonic: Genetic... could Cyrex have something to do with him? Yuri: I dont know... It does seem fishy that a reptillian is a Genetically created life form... Like i said his mind is so scattered i cant get very much information from his mind. not even battle tactics... Jonic: ...Tch unfortunate.. Anything you can tell me about the creature in general? Yuri: Velociraptor....Those things are fast natural preditors who usually gather in groups to overwhelm prey. But seeing as he's alone he might be alot more viscious.. Jonic: ... Guess this is going to be a rather dangerous contender... Yuri: Be careful Jonic! dont try to die out there! If Jonic is K.Oed Yuri: Jonic!? Oh no... please no.. Jonic!?!? or Yuri: *Gasp* Jonic! Please get up! No!!! or Yuri: Dont give up! Jonic! I.... Category:Codecs